


Heatwave

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Heatwave

"Christ, it's hot," Harry said as he stood next to his cousin, both dressed in black tuxedos, the sun beating down on them. 

"I'm not sure it's ever been this hot in June before," Dudley said, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Seemed like the perfect time to get married."

Harry spotted _his_ intended toward the back of the gathered throng. Standing under a shady tree—Harry narrowed his eyes—and smirking! 

_Bastard._

"Harry?" Dudley said and Harry turned back toward him. "I really appreciate you agreeing to be my best man. After every—"

"Water under the bridge, mate."

~*~

"Whatever do you and your cousin talk about?" Severus asked at the reception. 

"The usual," Harry replied. "Weather, football, how to find your prostate…"

Severus smiled, eyes glittering. "Did you also tell him about how you scream when I—"

" _Muffliato_!" Harry said quickly, touching his hand to his wand.

"I'm pleased you remembered you're a wizard. We might have shocked your aunt with tales of our sexual practices." 

They both leaned forward and looked down the table to where Petunia was sitting. 

"I doubt she's recovered from discovering we're together." Harry grinned and took a bite of filet mignon.


End file.
